Sanity
by clairlz
Summary: This is a Mick/Beth one shot. Despite the title it's more or less a fluffy piece. It takes place after Mick becomes human. It's rated M for a reason. :


**Moonlight doesn't belong to me it's just a playground I visit….**

**This takes place after Mick becomes human. Because it's a fluff piece there is no real mention of Josh or his death. That would ruin the mood! **

**This is rated M for a reason.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth walks into Josef's office He doesn't even look up at her. He just snaps his fingers and everyone leaves without a word. She watches him and slowly shakes her head. She never quite knows what to make of Josef. He is a walking contradiction. She knows that now. He could be ruthless and give no quarter and yet, there was Sarah. When Beth matches the two images she has of Josef along side each of other it is like a picture that is just a little out of focus. Josef gives her a smirk when he sees the look on her face. "What can I say it's a gift?"

She snorts at him. "Yes, Josef I understand you're the ruler of your world. The question is what do you want with mine. Why did you ask me to come over and see you?"

Josef sits behind his desk and fiddles with a long sharp letter opener that is lying on the desk. Not that Beth believes Josef actually opens his own mail. She is sure it is just a knickknack, probably an expensive one but still just a knickknack. She waits patiently. She knows that Josef is either playing head games or he is really just thinking. In either case he will get to it when he is ready. He throws the opener down on the desk. "I'm worried about Mick."

Beth isn't sure what he is getting at. "Because he got his wish and he's human again?"

"Beth even Mick acknowledges that Coraline told him it wasn't permanent, right?"

Beth nods. And Josef continues "So what's going to happen to his somewhat sketchy mental health when he reverts back to a vamp? Look Mick isn't a well adjusted vamp, he never was, and this could finally be the thing that breaks him."

Beth lets out a sigh. "I've wondered the same thing myself."

Josef looks at her surprised. "I have to be honest with you. I figured you were as pleased as he was to have him human that neither of you were giving it much thought. In fact I was more than a little surprised when I called and found you at home."

Beth snorts. "Josef you're out of the loop."

Josef frowns at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that about the time that Mick got to be human my life went in to a tailspin. Unfortunately as much as I would love to be there for him, I haven't been. I've been to busy wallowing in my own self pity to watch out for the guy who kept me safe for twenty-two years." The bitterness in her words is unmistakable.

"However while I haven't been there for Mick like I should, I have given him a lot of thought and I've come to he same conclusion you have. Actually I almost went to see him yesterday but I think it's better that I don't."

Now it's Josef's turn to look surprised. "And why would that be?"

"Josef if I go see Mick I'm going to end up in his bed."

Josef interrupts. "He doesn't have one."

Beth waves her hand at him dismissively. "Whatever, the couch, the floor, a table, you see where I'm going?"

Josef smiles and nods "Yes, I get the idea."

"He knows it and I know it. If that happens it's just one more reason for him to hate what he is when he reverts back since he's made it clear that he won't sleep with me while he's a vampire."

Josef ponders this for a minute. "I think you're wrong. I think if you end up Mick's bed now it won't change when he reverts. He's afraid he'll hurt you, and he's got enough resolve to keep it that way, but you sleep with him now and you take a hammer to that resolve and you'll have him after he reverts. If it's any consolation, I agree with you. I don't think he could hurt you if he wanted to. It may be the only thing that can keep him from going over the edge. You may be the only thing that can keep him from going over the edge."

Beth looks at Josef somewhat skeptically. She gives him a sheepish smile. "It doesn't take a brain surgeon to spend more than five minutes in a room with us to figure out we would really like to do…. if I thought you were right…. I'm just not as sure as you are. What if it makes things worse later?"

"Yes, Beth, anyone who isn't a complete idiot knows what you two want to do, take my advice and do it. Truthfully, I don't think it can get worse. If there isn't a reason for him to hang on when he reverts it won't matter what you've done or not done. Hell, even if he gets the false hope that he can get more of that compound so he can sleep with you again, we're still ahead because again, he's got a reason to stick it out and stay with us."

Beth looks closely at Josef. "Your really worried he won't make it through this aren't you?"

"Beth, you haven't spent he last fifty years listening to the monster routine. I have and believe me when I tell you, since he found you; he's been less moody and more normal than he was in the previous thirty years. When Mick goes into a depression it's pretty ugly."

Beth smiles as she thinks about the idea

Josef sees the idea crystallize in her eyes.

Beth starts to say something and Josef holds up his hand and smiles. "Just do it."

Beth smiles back, grabs her purse up and leaves his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth decides she better give Mick a call. It is no use even thinking about seeing him if he doesn't want to see her. She had known for a week that he was human again and she hadn't gone to him like she should have. She had risked missing his happiest time and if he didn't want to see her because of it she couldn't really blame him. Her heart is pounding as she listens to the phone ring in her ear. She sighs as his machine picks up. "Mick, I'm sorry I missed you. If you ever want to see me again please call me." She hangs up and wonders if he is at home, screening his calls and doesn't want to see her.

She turns as she hears a soft knock on the door. She opens it to find Mick somewhat hesitantly she thinks standing on the other side. "Hey, I just left a message for you."

He looks at her surprised. "Really?"

She smiles. "Just hung up and I mean just."

He looks down and softly kicks at something only he can see. "What…what did you want?"

She takes a step closer to him and looks up in to his eyes. "I wanted to tell you I missed you."

Instinctively he wraps his arms around her. "I missed you too." He looks into her eyes and he can see the love and desire matching his own. "Come on." He says.

"But where are we going?"

He smiles. "Somewhere not here." He thinks to himself that neither of them needs the ghosts this place holds. He wants so much to make love to her but this first time it has to be somewhere new and fresh. Not his dreary apartment and not hers filled with ghosts. "Lets go to the park for a little while and enjoy the sun." I've been doing a lot of that."

Beth smiles. She can just imagine him soaking up the sun. They walk through the park holding hands like any other normal couple having a nice day off. It seems so peaceful. They come to a vendor with a cart selling ice cream bars. Mick gives Beth a few dollars and asks her to buy a couple while he makes a phone call.

Mick punches up Josef's number. Josef wakes up groggily and thinks whoever it is better have a good reason for waking him up. He snaps up the phone without looking to see who it is. "Whoever just woke me up better have a damn good reason." He snaps.

Mick smiles. He forgot Josef would be asleep. "Sorry Josef, I need a favor."

Josef sighs. If it were anyone but Mick he would hang up. "And what might that be?"

"I need the keys to the beach house." As Josef hears the words he smiles. There is only one reason that Mick would want those keys. Hell, Mick can go to the beach anywhere but the beach house has a bed. Josef decides to give him a little grief for waking him up. "Yea, that can be arranged but why do you need the beach house?"

Mick smiles into the phone; he doesn't even mind Josef's kidding him today. "You know why I want them Josef. Come on, do I come over and get them from you or what?"

"Mick, call me back when you have some idea of what time you'll be out there. I'll make a call and have someone meet you with the keys. Take some food…. obviously you'll need to keep your strength up." And the line goes dead.

Beth is walking towards him with an ice cream bar in each hand. She smiles and hands him one. "Who did you call?"

"Josef." They walk a long in silence for a little bit. Mick is watching Beth eat her ice cream out of the corner of his eye. He sees her tongue flicking at the ice cream and almost lets out a moan. All he can think about is, kissing her.

She laughs when he runs into a garbage can because he's to busy looking at her to watch where he's going. He's still getting use to not having all his vamp senses.

They get done with their ice cream and Beth turns to Mick "So, what did you need to talk to Josef about?"

Mick smiles mischievously. "I need to borrow some keys."

Beth scrunches up her nose. "Keys to what?"

"I'll show you after a bit but first we have to pick up a few things. Can you go to your place and pack an over night bag?" She watches him. His smile is so infections.

"Yes," she smiles at him. "And what will you be doing?"

"You'll see. Come on, I'll drop you off."

An hour later there is that same soft knock on her door. She opens it to a smiling Mick. "Ready?"

"Yes, but…."

She watches as he looks at the floor. "You've changed your mind." He says in a flat voice.

She laughs and he looks up. "Are you kidding me?"

He's smiling again. "Then what?"

"Before we leave I need to tell you something. I had a meeting with Josef early this morning before you came over."

Mick looks at her questioningly. "About?"

Beth smiles softly at him. "What do you think? About you. Josef is worried about you and truthfully one of the reasons I hadn't called you was that I thought in the long run, it would be worse if I did."

"I don't understand. You stayed away because you thought it would hurt me?"

Beth nods. "Not now, I'm sure spending time with you now would be wonderful but I was afraid that later when things changed…you would be more upset."

"And Josef called to change your mind."

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"Mad? No, thanks for telling me." Mick smiles. "I'll have to be sure and thank Josef. Look, I don't know what will happen or when but I'm not even going to think about it. The only thing I'm going to do is enjoy the time I have."

Beth leans up and kisses him. "Tell Josef thank you for me as well. Ok, lets go."

Beth looks in at the back seat of the Benz and laughs. She sees a few bags with chips and donuts and different food sticking out of them. "I hope you bought something besides junk food."

"I tired. You'll just have to trust me."

Mick opens the trunk and puts her over night case in next to his and shuts the trunk. He opens her door and Beth stops and leans into him and what starts as a small kiss turns into the kiss they've both known was just under the surface. It's full of all the love and desire both of them have felt for each other these long months. Mick breaks the kiss and smiles down at her. "If you don't want to give a show to all your neighbors you better get in."

Beth smiles at Mick like she's thinking about it and he arches an eyebrow at her and she laughs softly and gets in.

As they ride along Mick thinks it must be the most perfect day. It's beautiful out and they are driving down the Pacific Coast Highway and it's clear and sunny. He has the most beautiful woman in the world next to him. It doesn't get much better than this.

He pulls up in front of a small bungalow type beach house. There is a car in the driveway and Mick parks next to it. When they pull up a man gets out of the car and approaches Mick. "Mr. St. John?"

"Yes."

The man hands him a set of keys and a business card. "Call me when you're ready to leave. You can just leave the keys inside and I'll come get them. Josef says to have fun."

Mick puts his arm around Beth and they walk to the house. Beth looks around and the small house and smiles. This is really nice. I'm surprised though that Josef would own something so small. Where would he put the freshies?"

"I think he bought it as an investment because of the beach front and it's probably one of the last really large lots left. If a developer bought this, the lot is big enough for several condos. It also has a tidal pool out front that's been deepened and cleaned out for swimming. Obviously it was done before the coastal regulations took effect. As you can guess he bought it cheap and he's owned it for a very long time."

They look at each other, both suddenly a little nervous. Mick remembers the food. "Ah, I'm going to go get the food out of the car. I'll be right back."

Beth walks around the small house and opens the sliding doors that lead out to the beach. It's late afternoon, and the sun is starting to set. She takes her shoes off and wanders out into the sand. The sand still holds the heat from the warmth of the day and it feels good on her bare feet.

Mick watches her from the deck and his heart catches in his throat and he's afraid. Beth looks up at him and smiles. She sees the hesitancy in his manner and moves towards him quickly. "Oh, no you don't Mick St. John. So help me if you back out on me now you'll wish you'd never gotten to be human again. I love you and you're not going anywhere."

Mick looks down at her standing there with fire in her eyes, ready to fight for him and smiles. "If I ever had any doubts, you've just chased them all away. Beth, I don't know what will happen a day, a week or a year from now but I want you to know one thing. I love you. No matter what happens you will always be in my heart."

Beth smiles at him and feels his love and warmth wash over her.

She reaches up to him and kisses him again and this time there are no neighbors to worry about. One kiss turns into two and two, too many. Beth stands back and smiles at him and slowly starts to strip. Mick lets out a low moan and is sure he's going to die a very happy man.

He sees her standing before him with as they say, wearing nothing but a smile. She cricks her finger at him. She mesmerizes him. He would follow her anywhere. He comes to her and she pushes up his shirt and pulls it off over his head. She runs her hands across his chest. She loves the feel of his body. He reaches for her and she back away. He drops his hands and she moves back to him. Her hands drop to his belt and before he knows it he's stepping out of his jeans. He has no idea where his shoes went.

Beth kisses him deeply. Mick wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. He loves how her body seems to mold to his so perfectly. Beth smiles up at him and backs away. She grabs a couple of beach towels off the back of the couch and walks out the sliding doors to the beach. He follows her, as he must. He sees her drop the towels and walk into the tidal pool and then she disappears. A moment of panic and then he sees her in the twilight floating on top of the water.

The water is not terribly deep but Beth feels him swim under her and smiles. He pops up out of the water and she gives a small squeal of glee as he takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately. "I want you so much."

"Mick, I've wanted you for so long. I've loved you for so long."

The stand in the waist deep water for what seems like hours kissing and caressing each others bodies.

Mick takes her hand and leads her back to the beach. Her beach towel is laid out in the sand. They lay down together and he slowly enters her. Beth moans his name and it heightens his desire for her. He starts out slow and soon they are in perfect rhythm, the desire building with every movement of their joined bodies.

Beth sees all the love he has to offer her in his eyes and she says his name over and over as she starts to come. Mick feels her spasms tighten around him and it sends him over the edge with her, filling her completely.

They lay together arms and legs entwined. Mick looks at Beth and sees how happy she is. He's so thankful she loves him. He realizes that this is one of those frozen moments that live in your mind forever. It won't matter what happens later they will be together for as long as she will have him. He can never leave her now, no matter what happens. She owns his soul.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please feed the writer and leave a comment. :)  
**


End file.
